


【Jewnicorn】炸鸡猫的故事

by zhucaicai



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【Jewnicorn】炸鸡猫的故事

> 卷捧着捡来的炸鸡……猫咪咪的视频：[这里](https://www.weibo.com/2122388065/GmIuZpszP?type=comment)
> 
> 然后毛老师做了一个[gif](https://www.weibo.com/1867976534/Grso9EcI8?type=comment#_rnd1532450790052)
> 
> 于是在wb对话框写了这个

Jesse回来时，带着Andrew的炸鸡和冰淇淋……还有三只小猫崽。

"啊！"Andrew快乐地打开外卖纸盒，随后立刻被啃了手指头。他疑惑地停下来，问自己一秒钟：什么时候麦当劳开始外带毛茸茸、会咬人、还会喵喵叫的炸鸡了?

理所当然地，他大叫潜在嫌犯："Jesse！"

Jesse抓着他的自行车头盔踱过来。

“嗨，”他说，看起来正对天花板产生钻研精神。

Andrew端起盒子，伸长了手臂努力不让自己被撕咬。他把那东西伸到Jesse眼前：“我的晚餐呢？”

“我以为你会先问这是什么。”

Jesse回答，完全不能称其为回答。他接过那盒会动的麻烦玩意儿，一屁股坐到餐桌对面，把整盒黄褐色的毛绒猫猫也放回桌上。

“这是炸鸡腿，炸鸡翅和炸鸡胸。”他理直气壮地说道，“它们吃了你的炸鸡，所以你只要吃掉它们就完结了。”

Andrew想要有个投诉热线拨给丘比特或者纽约警局，他会不停需要拨打那电话直到他们把他拉进黑名单，就像是，“等一会儿，你们是不是分配错了个男朋友给我？”

或者，“我想歇歇，能把他收回去三个小时好让我别疯掉吗？”

但现在，他只能严肃地瞪视Jesse：“你不能喂小喵咪吃炸鸡！”就像是不能喂它们牛奶、巧克力和随便什么你正在吃的东西。

并且还要加上：“你才是养猫的那个人，你应该知道！”

Jesse充耳不闻：“Mr. Pickles认识我的时候就已经能够自理了。——反正，它们没真的吃你的晚餐。我把外卖搞撒了，但是你声称你非得大吃一顿垃圾食品不可，所以我把猫塞进去作为替代，既然它们长得差不多——”

他也发出一声小小惊呼，很显然这盒炸鸡不止把Andrew视为它们的潜在食物。

“它们完全不懂知恩图报。”Jesse说，望着炸鸡胸，要是他决意把最胖的那只取名叫炸鸡胸的话。

Andrew也坐下来，他们一起端详了一会儿小小毛乎乎的熟黄色小猫崽翻滚挪动，如果皮克斯打算拍一部有关会叫嚷的炸鸡块的动画片，那肯定就是这番光景。

“它们太小了。”Andrew说。

“我想它们没有父母了。”Jesse告诉他。

Andrew在餐桌上找到他的手掌，他们坐在同一盏柔软的顶灯下，就这么交叠了一会儿手指。Jesse什么也没说，只是看着，Andrew决定这是他需要Jesse的十万个瞬间里的5分钟。

他希望他别在这会儿打喷嚏。

“明天等宠物医院开门你得去履行义务。”

Andrew最后说，就算你给一盒真正的炸鸡取了名字，你也得负起责任——他想是的。

“而你现在就要去采购食物，”Jesse说，“小猫崽究竟要吃点什么？”

指望他当然是没有道理的，Andrew站起来，开始Google幼猫食谱：“我也会带炸鸡回来——真正的那种。”

❤

当作幼猫致敏效果低下所以直到它们获得救治加菲才发作过敏强迫卷在家照顾他好了！

我ooc我说了算！


End file.
